Spies in the Sound
by Lost Scribe
Summary: Tenten is on a mission with her team when they are attacked by sound ninja. She is taken prisoner but the other are let go. why? there may be tentenneji in later chaters. rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Tenten idly twirled a piece of grass around her finger. It was another boring day with another boring mission. Well, that wasn't exactly true. Most of the missions Team Guy went on were interesting, and sometimes challenging. It just goes to show that not every day can be perfect, or, as it were, not every mission. Because today Team Guy had been assigned to go help an old lady on her farm, which was practically in the middle of nowhere! And guess what the old lady had them do: Catch a bunch of fish for her in the nearby river.

Tenten sighed. 'The old lady could at least have let us use our ninja techniques on the fish. Neji could have used his byakuugan to see where the fish were, then I could have speared them with a kunai, or something like that…' she thought.

Suddenly a movement in the nearby trees caught her eye. A flash of grey! "Hey, Neji, use you byakuugan on those trees over there. It might be nothing, but I'm not sure…" Tenten whispered to her teammate, who was fishing near her. Neji nodded to her, then looked over at the trees with his strange white eyes.

After a second his eyes widened in alarm. "What is it?" Tenten asked urgently. "Sound ninja." Neji said, just loud enough for Lee and Guy to also hear. "What are they doing here? We must attack at once…!" Lee said, but was restrained by Guy's hand on his shoulder. "How many are there?" Guy asked urgently. "21, but there might be-" Neji was cut off mid sentence by a kunai shooting past his head.

Whipping around to see where the attacking Sound-nins where, Tenten saw 3 of them coming in from the left. She got some shuriken from her pouch but waited for Guy's order before throwing them. She didn't have to wait long: "Defeat all enemy ninja coming at you, but don't go attacking them recklessly!" came Guy's voice from behind her. "Yes, Guy-sensei!" Lee yelled, and was about to rush at the attacking nins when Tenten's shuriken reached them. They all fell down, each with a shuriken in their chest, either dead or mortally wounded.

There was about a minute where Team Guy battled the Sound ninjas furiously, and appeared to be winning, but then a smoke bomb was thrown by one of the opposing nins. Tenten had no idea where her teammates where other than the sound of them fighting, and could barely see a foot ahead of her. She dodged a Sound-nin that was coming at her, but it was a near miss. 'I have to get out of this smoke!' she thought.

Just as Tenten was about to try to jump above the smoke, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She could feel the flow of chakra in the person's hand, but then she felt very… very… sleepy…

I don't own Naruto, or the characters in it.

Hope you liked chapter 1, sorry if it was too short for you! The next chaper will probably be longer, and more interesting!


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, chapter 2 is here! Hope you like it. There will be more of Tenten's POV in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I don't know Naruto, sadly.**

Neji's POV

Neji opened his eye's to find Lee bending over him. Instantly he shot up, wide awake, "What happened?" But the sad look in his teammate's eyes told him it was nothing good.

Lee shook his head, without his usual energy. "Tenten's gone. I think the Sound ninja took her. And Guy is wounded. You and I appear to be fine, though. I don't know what happened… I was fighting with my normal youthfulness, when suddenly I felt tired…" Lee scratched his head is confusion. "It's all very difficult to understand. The old lady came looking for us because we were late-"

"Alright, Lee, thanks." Neji said, to stop his teammate from talking on forever. He looked over at where Guy was, who still seemed to be unconscious. "We had better get him back to the village… and we can't follow the Sound-nins who took Tenten without our squad leader…" then to the old lady Neji said, "Sorry we didn't catch you any fish, you'll get a refund."

--------- AT KONOHA ---------

"Well, this has Kabuto written all over it." Sighed Tsunade. Team Guy, or what was left of it (what with Tenten kidnapped and Guy still in the hospital) and Naruto were in the Hokage's office, hearing hat she had to say. "Guy's leg and arm wounds that cut the muscle on the inside, without his skin being ripped in the slightest, and you guys just falling asleep." She said, gesturing to Neji and Lee. "And the perfect kidnapping of Tenten, considering you all put up a good fight, yes, it seems that Orochimaru planned it very well. But the question is WHY."

Neji, Lee and Naruto all nodded their heads, while Tsunade continued, "We're going do this cautiously, because there aren't enough ninja in this village to just go and attack where ever Orochimaru is hiding, and still hope to come back alive." Neji was starting to get the idea of Tsunade's plan, while Naruto and Lee were listening to her every word with fire in their eyes. "That's why I'm going to have Pakkun follow Tenten's scent, with you guys following him. When you reach the Sound Village, or where ever Tenten is, send Pakkun back, while you guys enter the Sound Village pretending to be Sound-nins or whatever, find where Tenten is, then get her out. Do NOT engage is conflict with enemy nins unless it is absolutely necessary. Got it?"

Neji, Lee and Naruto all nodded their heads. "Good." Tsunade said, "Now go find Kakashi, explain the situation, then go with Pakkun before Tenten's scent gets cold. You are dismissed." The three young ninja left her office to go find Kakashi.

Tenten's POV

Something prodded her shoulder. Tenten groaned and pushed whatever was prodding her away. 'What's going on...?' she thought to herself. Then the memories came rushing back, with of course the blank spot of when she was asleep. Tenten gasped and sat up quickly. At first she thought it was night, but after a second realized it was a dark room.

"Well it's about time… I've been trying to wake you up for ages…" said a huffy voice near her. Tenten quickly looked to her right, instinctively reaching for a kunai to defend herself against the the two Sound ninja that were there, but nothing was in her weapons pouch, or her shuriken holder, and her summoning scrolls were gone.

"It's not going to work." Said a voice from the doorway.


End file.
